


take you with me

by whimky



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Circus, Animal Abuse, M/M, i love sonny de la vega, that isn't related to the story i just love him a lot okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimky/pseuds/whimky
Summary: the de la vega cousins join a traveling circus after a race riot destroys their bodega.
Relationships: Graffiti Pete/Sonny
Kudos: 1





	take you with me

**Author's Note:**

> warnings:  
> \- clowns / circuses / etc  
> \- animal cruelty  
> \- ableism

It was the most marvelous day of Sonny's life. His mother had scraped up enough money on her meagre salary to bring him to the circus - the Barnum and Bailey, at that! He stared around in wonder as his ma led him to the field where the big top was already set up. His heart soared in anticipation as the iconic red-and-white tent tumbled into view like a playful tabby cat. He felt a smile spread across his face.

Sonny's legs were tired by the time he finally reached the field, but he didn't mind. Words and shouts faded into a steady drone in the back of his mind as his bare feet sank into the dewy grass. Soon enough, he was stepping inside the big top, cool and cramped in contrast to the hot air in the field, where everybody was spread out. He looked out at his ma. She looked happier than he'd ever seen her, and just that was enough to make his heart swell.

She handed the ticketmaster their tickets and, still clutching his hand tight in all the chaos, brought him to a seat at the very top of the rows of benches. Even though it was the furthest from the ring where the entertainers performed, it was also the highest up, and so the five-year-old boy was excited for their seats as he'd be closer to the acrobats and funambulists, his favourite feature of the circus.

He sat down, but his eyes never left the centre of the huge tent. His face was split with a grin of delight.

This was a day Sonny de la Vega would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> daily fun fact ab sonny de la vega: he's named that bcs he is my son.  
> btw i don't know much ab circuses and i'm rly Bad at research so most of this i'm just making up


End file.
